


The Lion King

by dracogotgame



Series: Malfoy's Muggle Misadventures [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame
Summary: Draco cries when the lion dies.





	The Lion King

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published May 9, 2012](http://dracogotgame.livejournal.com/8052.html)

"This obsession with Muggle moving pictures is bordering on unhealthy, Potter" Draco drawled as he balanced an oversized bowl of popcorn on their rickety coffee table.

"They're called movies, and it's my turn to pick what we do tonight," Harry informed him loftily. Last time Draco had picked what to do on their stay at home night, they'd played strip Exploding Snap until Harry had been left with just his shoes and underwear. It wasn't until much later that he realised that Draco had been cheating.

He wasn't sure whether to feel flattered or disturbed.

Nevertheless, it was his turn and they were going to watch movies and munch popcorn like normal people for once. He rummaged through his CDs until he found the perfect one- an all time classic. Grinning, he shucked it at Draco.

"What's the Lion King?" the blond demanded holding the disc at arms length as if expecting it to bite.

"It's a good one, I promise" Harry said, reaching over and taking it from him.

"Oh perfect. Its one of those stupid car-toon things isn't it? What, we can't watch something with real people in it? Even if they _are_ muggles…"

"Oh, just shut it and watch the film," Harry snapped.

"Fine" Draco muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and settling down for an epic pout "But I won't like it"

Harry ignored him and turned to the telly, mouthing along to the learnt by heart lyrics of The Circle of Life and otherwise enjoying the awesomeness that was Disney. Mercifully, the prat was quiet for the rest of the film.

A couple hours later, the ending credits rolled and Harry turned off the telly.

"Now was that really so bad?" he asked.

"W-whatever, Potter."

Harry stared as Draco rubbed his swollen eyes and sniffed. The urge to grin was so strong but with a superhuman effort he managed to keep a straight face. "I take it you liked the film?" he asked teasingly.

"It was brilliant, okay? Now stop bothering me!"

"Are you crying?"

"No!" Draco snapped, rubbing his eyes vigorously "I just have something in my eye."

"Its okay, you know," Harry smiled, sitting next to him and patting his thigh. "I cry when I watch it too sometimes."

Draco stared at him with watery eyes. "You cry when the lion dies?"

Harry rolled his eyes and slung an arm around his emotional boyfriend. "Draco, everyone cries when he dies. It's a pivotal moment in the film."

The blond nodded. "I know," he mumbled. "It was just so…you know?"

Harry smiled. "I do," he said sincerely, placing a kiss on the blond's cheek.

Draco sighed mournfully. "After all that amazing planning, all that brilliant scheming… and all because of that whiny prat of a nephew! Oh Scar, why did you have to die?

****


End file.
